DÄMMERSTUNDE
by deranged cousin
Summary: Hogwarts Tränkemeister hängt zu später Stunde seinen Gedanken nach, als ein ungebetener Gast auftaucht.
1. Chapter 1

_Meine erste, und wahrscheinlich einzige Fanfiction, geschrieben vor Erscheinen des 7. Bandes._

_Die Figuren und das Alles gehören nicht mir sondern JKR und Warner Bros., ich spiele nur ein wenig mit ihnen..._

* * *

><p><strong>DÄMMERSTUNDE<strong>

Das Gewölbe liegt im Dunkeln. Nur wenig winterliches Mondlicht dringt durch das hoch in der Mauer eingelassene Fenster. Staubflocken schweben in dem Lichtstrahl, der einen milchigen Streifen auf den Fußboden malt. Der Unterricht ist schon seit Stunden beendet. Der Tränkemeister jedoch sitzt noch immer an seinem Pult und starrt in das schummrige Klassenzimmer. Sein leerer Blick wandert über die verlassenen Bänke, die sauber geschrubbten Kessel, die aufgereiht an der Wand über der Spüle hängen und die Regale, in denen verschiedenste Zutaten auf ihren nächsten Einsatz warten.

Seit Beginn des Schuljahres geht das nun schon so. Anstatt nach dem Unterricht in seinen Räumen den wohlverdienten Feierabend zu genießen, hockt er noch stundenlang im Klassenraum und brütet vor sich hin. Daran ist nur dieser Junge schuld.

Ruckartig steht der Tränkemeister auf und bewegt die vom langen Sitzen starren Glieder. Vor einem der Tische bleibt er stehen. Der Platz des Jungen.

Von dieser Bank aus starrt der Junge ihn immerzu an. Andere richten ihren Blick immer als erstes auf die Stirn des Jungen, dorthin, wo sich die blitzförmige Narbe befindet. Den Tränkelehrer aber irritieren die Augen des Jungen viel mehr. Diese Augen, die das genaue Abbild jener grünen Augen sind, deren Anblick er gerne für immer vergessen hätte.

Ein Zweig liegt noch auf der Bank. Artemisia absinthium. Sein charakteristischer, silbriger Glanz wird durch das Mondlicht noch verstärkt. Missbilligend schnalzt der Tränkemeister mit der Zunge. Er kann es nicht leiden, wenn kostbare Zutaten verschwendet werden, und so verstaut er den Zweig im dafür vorgesehenen Gefäß.

Eigentlich ist er schon drauf und dran gewesen, den Klassenraum zu verlassen, und seine Hirngespinste zumindest für diesen Abend ruhen zu lassen. Irgendetwas aber hält ihn zurück und zieht ihn wie an unsichtbaren Fäden wieder zu seinem Stuhl. Ächzend lässt er sich erneut nieder. Warum nur kommt er von diesen selbstquälerischen Grübeleien nicht los?

Hier ist es gewesen, genau hier in diesem Klassenraum. So viele Jahre sind vergangen. Seit einigen Wochen aber kommt es ihm vor, als sei es erst gestern gewesen. Wo hat sie damals noch gesessen? Ja, hier drüben, in der Mitte, der Platz am Flur. Natürlich auf der Gryffindor-Seite.

Seine Mundwinkel zucken kurz im Anflug eines Lächelns. Zumindest das ist gleich geblieben. Schüler der verschiedenen Häuser wählen immer wieder denselben Bereich zum Sitzen. Auch heute noch ist dies die Gryffindor-Seite, während die Slytherins sich wahrscheinlich schon seit der Gründung von Hogwarts immer auf der anderen Seite plazieren.

Lily Evans. Damals im Unterricht hat er sie heimlich beobachtet, wenn sie ganz versunken und konzentriert die aufgegebenen Tränke zubereitete. Hat er sich damals in sie verliebt, oder war es schon früher gewesen, an jenem Abend, als alle vom sprechenden Hut in ihre Häuser sortiert wurden? Er weiß es nicht mehr genau. Fest steht nur, dass er schon damals, als ihn während der Zeremonie zufällig ein Blick aus ihren grünen Augen traf, wie elektrisiert war. Und nun ist er fast täglich erneut genau demselben Blick ausgesetzt. Doch als sei das nicht schon Qual genug, blicken ihn Lilys Augen nun aus einem Gesicht an, das dem seines damaligen Konkurrenten fast bis aufs Haar gleicht.

Bei diesem Gedanken verzieht der Tränkelehrer voll Abscheu seine Miene. Wenn dieser Potter nicht gewesen wäre. Er stützt seinen Kopf in die rechte Hand und reibt mit dem Daumen seine schmerzende Schläfe. Es ist sinnlos, er kann nicht vergessen. Seufzend legt er seinen Kopf zurück, während die Endlossschleife der Erinnerungen sich erneut vor seinen geschlossenen Augen abspult.

_Es hatte so kommen müssen. So lange war er heimlich in Lily verliebt, hatte aber niemals gewagt, ihr seine Gefühle zu zeigen. Of__tmals hatte er nachts wachgelegen und sich Situationen ausgemalt, in denen er sich ihr hätte offenbaren können und sich die richtigen Worte zurechtgelegt. Doch am nächsten Morgen, wenn er Lily umringt von ihren Freundinnen und Freunden beim Frühstück sah, hatte er seine Pläne immer wieder verworfen. _

_Dabei lief am Anfang alles so gut. In den Pausen sprachen sie oft miteinander. Er ließ sich natürlich nichts anmerken, und versuchte, ihren Gesprächen einen rein freundschaftlichen Anstrich zu geben. Häufig bat sie ihn um Hilfe beim Bearbeiten der aktuel__len Hausaufgabe, wobei sie seiner Einschätzung nach gar keine Hilfe benötigt hätte. Aus gutem Grund aber erfüllte er natürlich gern jede ihrer Bitten. Besonders genoß er es, wenn beide sich in einer Freistunde trafen und sie seinen Ausführungen über die neuesten Erkenntnisse seiner Studien lauschte. Manches Mal übertrieb er dabei auch ein wenig, um sie noch mehr zu beeindrucken. Er merkte jedoch, dass ihr Blick häufig in Richtung der Gryffindor-Jungs abwanderte, die sich die Zeit mit ihren lächerlichen Tändeleinen vertrieben. In solchen Momenten wurde ihm das Herz ganz schwer. Umso mehr freute es ihn dann, wenn sie seinen Einladungen ins Slytherin-Haus folgte. Sollte es möglich sein, dass ein Mädchen aus Gryffindor einem Slytherin ihr Herz schenkte? _

_Doch d__ann kam der schreckliche Tag, als er seine heimlich angebetete Lily durch eine unbedachte Äußerung sehr verletzte. Seither war alle anders. Er hatte alles vermasselt. _

_Sie beachtete ihn nicht mehr, sie ignorierte ihn geradezu. Seine Nervosität aber wurde,__ wenn er in ihre Nähe kam, immer schlimmer. Schon wenn er sie von Weitem sah, spürte er wieder jenen elektrische Schlag, wie beim ersten Mal. Kam sie ihm tatsächlich einmal näher, wenn sie sich zum Beispiel auf dem Flur begegneten, wurden seine Hände feucht, er verspürte einen Kloß im Hals und hatte das Gefühl, er würde gleich über seine eigenen Füße stolpern. _

_Meistens sah er zu, dass er möglichst schnell davonkam.__ Es wäre ja auch vollkommen absurd gewesen, sagte er sich dann. Was sollte ein so hübsches, intelligentes Mädchen wie Lily mit einem hässlichen Kerl wie ihm schon anfangen? Sollte er sich ihr jetzt noch offenbaren, sie würde ihn bestenfalls auslachen. Oder noch schlimmer, vielleicht würde sie ihm sogar eine herunterhauen? Auf jeden Fall würde sie es sicher sofort in der ganzen Schule herumerzählen – er würde zum Gespött von ganz Hogwarts werden und könnte nichts weiter tun, als seine Koffer zu packen. Und so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als sie verstohlen im Unterricht anzustarren und zu beobachten, wie die Jungen aus ihrem Haus sie umwarben. Dabei blieb ihm natürlich nicht verborgen, dass sich hier gerade James Potter hervortat. Wenn er sah, wie Lily sich Potters Flirtversuche gefallen ließ, versetzte es ihm regelmäßig einen ganz besonders tiefen Stich. _

_So vergingen die Jahre. Er hatte sich kompensatorisch in seine Studien vertieft, und heimlich seine unerfüllte Sehnsucht genährt. Der Abschlussball war __gekommen – noch einmal hatte er zuvor nächtelang wach gelegen und sich gefragt, ob er doch wenigstens einen einzigen und letzten Annäherungsversuch wagen sollte. Doch auch hier wurde sein Plan im Keim erstickt, als Lily den ganzen Abend engumschlungen mit Potter tanzte. _

_Einige Zeit nach ihrem Schulabschluss hörte er, dass Lily und James geheiratet hatten. Auch das war ein schwerer Moment, da er die Hoffnung genährt hatte, dass die Beziehung der beiden nicht lange halten würde. Ehen können auch wieder geschieden werden, __so hatte er sich damals getröstet. Irgendwann müsste Lily doch merken, dass der oberflächliche Potter nicht der Richtige für sie war. _

_Und weiter verrann die Zeit. Immer, wenn Lilys Geburtstag näher rückte, malte er sich aus, dass er einfach bei ihr aufta__uchen könnte, um ihr zu gratulieren. Vielleicht würde sie ihn dann, im Abstand der Jahre, mit anderen Augen sehen. Natürlich waren das nur Gedankenspiele, die er nie in die Tat umsetzen würde. _

_Hin und wieder dachte er, fast erschreckt über seine eigene Phantasie, dass der Beruf des Auroren, den beide ausübten, gerade in dieser Zeit, in der Voldemort und seine Todesser das Land mit ihren Gräueltaten überzogen, sehr gefährlich sei. Es wäre also durchaus möglich gewesen, dass James bei seinem Job ums Leben kä__me. Das wäre ihm herzlich egal gewesen, aber Lily hätte jemanden gebraucht. Und dann wäre er erschienen und hätte ihr endlich zeigen können, was er für sie noch immer empfand. _

_Auch nur so ein lächerliches Gedankenspiel. _

Im stillen Klassenzimmer schnaubt der Tränkemeister verächtlich über seine eigene Naivität.

_Die Nachricht von der Geburt des Sohnes versetzte ihm einen erneuten Schlag. Doch kurz darauf brach die dunkelste Stunde seines Lebens an. Während der Rest der gesamten Zauberergesellschaft frö__hlich Feste feierte und alle sich vor Freude über das Verschwinden des dunklen Lords in den Armen lagen, zog er sich allein in sein Haus zurück. Lily war tot, gestorben bei dem Versuch, ihren Sohn vor Voldemort zu schützen. Es war zu spät. Er würde sie nie wiedersehen, die Liebe seines Lebens war nun für alle Zeiten verloren. Und er hatte noch nicht einmal versucht, ihr seine Liebe zu gestehen. Er würde niemals wissen, wie sie nun über ihn dachte. Am liebsten wäre er ihr damals nachgefolgt. _

Warum hat er damals nicht den giftigen Trank, den er schon in einem Kelch in seiner Hand hielt, heruntergestürzt? Er weiß es nicht. Die Jahre haben dem tiefen Schmerz über Lilys Tod seine schneidende Schärfe genommen, doch ist er als dumpfes Gefühl im Hintergrund allgegenwärtig. Seitdem er allerdings Lilys Jungen unterrichtet und ihm täglich begegnet, suchen ihn die dunklen Erinnerungen wieder mit unverminderter Heftigkeit heim. Warum nur ist es ihm nicht vergönnt, endlich Frieden zu finden?

Ein metallisches Geräusch läßt ihn aus seinen Gedanken hochfahren. Jemand macht sich an der Tür zu schaffen und scheint zu prüfen, ob sie verschlossen ist. Wohl wissend, dass er verborgen im Schatten sitzt, wartet der Tränkemeister gespannt ab, wer zu dieser späten Stunde noch in den Klassenraum will. Lautlos dreht sich der schwere Knauf. Die Tür öffnet sich.

Eine hagere Gestalt in einer langen Robe gleitet lautlos in den Raum. Das ist sicherlich kein Schüler! Atemlos umklammert der Tränkemeister seinen Zauberstab und duckt sich ein wenig in seinem Stuhl. Der ungebetene Gast bemerkt ihn nicht. Die Tür fällt ins Schloß.

Der Unbekannte scheint sich in dem dämmrigen Klassenraum gut auszukennen, denn ohne weitere Umschweife steuert er auf einen Eckschrank zu. Die mit Vitrinenglas versehene Tür ist verschlossen. Zu des Tränkemeisters Erstaunen zögert der Eindringling nicht lange. Im Mondlicht blinkt ein Schlüssel in der Hand des Fremden, als dieser ihn in das Schloß steckt. Er scheint zu passen. Er durchkramt den Inhalt des Schrankes – zum großen Teil ausgemusterte Schulbücher. Eine bleiche Hand fährt mit langen Fingern über einen Buchrücken nach dem anderen. Der Fremde scheint sich sicher zu fühlen, denn er murmelt halblaut vor sich hin. „Wo ist es…. Es muß hier irgendwo sein…"

Der erste Schreck ist gewichen. Der Tränkemeister ist nun ehrlich erbost über den dreisten Eindringling. Wer wagt es, hier ungebeten herumzuschnüffeln? Dem wird er nun heimleuchten! Lautlos richtet er sich auf und tritt aus dem Schatten.

„Lumos", sagt er mit fester Stimme.


	2. Chapter 2

Bläuliches Licht erhellt den Raum. Sarkastisch spricht der Tränkemeister: "Meinen Sie nicht, dass Sie mit etwas Beleuchtung schneller das finden, was Sie suchen?" Der Eindringling zuckt zusammen und fährt herum.

Entgeistert starren sie sich gegenseitig an, dann ergreift der Tränkemeister das Wort. „Herr Kollege… was machen Sie denn hier?"

Sein Gegenüber hat sich offenkundig schnell wieder gefangen, denn seine Miene hat bereits wieder ihren typischen verschlossenen Ausdruck angenommen.

„Dasselbe könnte ich Sie auch fragen, Professor" , erwidert er von oben herab. „Immerhin ist das mein Klassenraum" , schnaubt der Tränkelehrer empört. „Was treibt Sie dazu, mitten in der Nacht heimlich meinen Bücherschrank zu durchwühlen?"

Kühl zuckt der Andere die Achseln. „Nun ja, wie Sie schon richtig erkannt haben. Ich habe etwas gesucht." Nach einer kleinen Pause: „Nichts Wertvolles, es ist auch nicht besonders wichtig. Aber es hat für mich einen… sagen wir mal…. nostalgischen Wert." Er wirft einen betont beiläufigen Blick in den Schrank. „Nein…. Es scheint sowieso nicht hier zu sein", murmelt er anscheinend mehr zu sich selbst. In seiner üblichen, maliziösen Art setzt er dann hinzu: „Ich möchte Ihre kleine Dämmerstunde nun nicht länger stören. Gute Nacht, Herr Kollege."

Die Tür fällt bereits wieder ins Schloss, als der Tränkemeister mechanisch antwortet: „Gute Nacht, Professor Snape."

Und Professor Horace Slughorn, seines Zeichens Tränkemeister von Hogwarts, kehrt zurück zu seinem Stuhl, zurück in die Dunkelheit, zurück zu seinen ganz persönlichen Schatten der Vergangenheit.


End file.
